Little Things
by XxWonderStruckTSxX
Summary: Percabeth fluff. Funny/cute story starring Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. A day at camp that was inspired by the song, "Little Things." By One Direction. Annabeth's not so great day, turns out to be amazing all thanks to Percy Jackson, who apparently is a directioner.


**A/N: This story was inspired by One Direction's song, "Little Things".**

_**Warning: Percy is a little OOC. I wanted fluff and let's be real, Percy isn't that fluffy.**_

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Full on war happening right now, Popsicle sticks, glue bottles, glitter and balled up paper flying everywhere. Stupid centaur. Why did he think it would be a good idea for me to be in charge of the younger campers' arts and crafts time? Our nice time of building Popsicle houses took a turn for the worse when one of the boys thought it would be a good idea to jump on the table and stomp on all the houses. Claiming he was "working on his Godzilla impression." Oh yeah, I totally buy that.

"Stop it right now!" I yell over the sound of high pitch squealing. Nothing happens. "I said, STOP!" Nothing again. Now it's my turn to stand on the table. As I put my fingers to my mouth I see a certain black haired boy walk in.

_Great, now he has another reason why he, "he's better than I am." Yeah, right. _

I give my loudest whistle. All the kids stop what they're doing to look at me.

"Cle-." That's all I can get out of my mouth before a ball of glue and glitter hits me on the side of the face. I hear a few giggles and laughs; one particular laugh coming from the doorway. I glare at Percy, and then I turn to give my meanest death glare in the direction where my new glitter mask had come from.

"Clean up this mess right now. I will be back in half an hour; and if I see one speck of glitter, I am giving the Hermes cabin permission to do anything they want to each and every one of you for the rest of the week!" I jump down from my position on the table, and walk out; making sure to give Percy a nasty glare while I pass him.

"Hey Wise Girl, wait up!" he takes my hand in his. Despite this I continue walking towards the Athena cabin. "So what was going on in there? It looked pretty bad." He asks.

"Nothing, just a little ADHD kid trying to be Godzilla." I answer is question. I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment, not even Percy. "Percy if you don't mind, I'd like to go to my cabin to wash this stuff off. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah that's fine. Bye!" He smiles at me, let's go of my hand and walks off in the direction of the battling arena.

After taking a shower in my counselor's quarters in the Athena cabin, I change into gray sweats and a clean camp half-blood shirt. I'm not really in the mood to do anything right now. All I would like is a good book and some of Chiron's green tea. Slipping on some gray converse, I walk out of my cabin and hurry off to the big house. Luckily I don't have to go on a scavenger hunt for the old pony. He's sitting in the living room in wheel chair form, reading a book while sipping some tea. Perfect, I came at just the right time.

"Oh, Annabeth my dear! Come for some tea? I do know how much you fancy it." Chiron asks. I smile at him; he's been there for me for the past 10 years. He knows me the most; after Percy of course.

"Yes, I'd like some." He gestures towards the tea pot, motioning for me to help myself to a cup. Which I happily do; I sit down on the couch and give Chiron a small smile. The past few years I've smiled so much I've developed little crinkles by my eyes. I hate them so much; and of course I blame Percy for this. "So do you have any good, new books Chiron?" I ask him.

"Oh yes, I just finished this great novel about a war set in the future that was won under the command of a teenager." He rolls his wheelchair over to a bookshelf that's sat on one side of the room. He skimmed his eyes over the titles for a bit before finding the book he was looking for; he then handed it to me. "The Hunger Games, I great read really. I'm sure you'll have it finished by dinner. Now, I must be off, I have an archery class to teach in about 10 minutes. I'll see you later, Annabeth." Chiron says then leaves me to myself.

I take another sip of my tea then begin to read.

The book really had an amazing and interesting concept; being thrown into an arena to fight to the death, that doesn't even include the Careers. Very Ares like, Clarisse would probably like this book.

My thoughts are soon interrupted; my eyelids are getting heavier and heavier. I surrender to the feeling and drift off to sleep.

Percy's POV

Annabeth was nowhere to be seen at dinner. So me being the caring, loving boyfriend I am, I got her some food. I look in the Athena cabin, nothing. I check Piper's cabin, still nothing.

_She's got to be at the big house. Probably drank that tea that knocks her out. She doesn't realize it makes her tired, but I sure do._

I open the big house door and go into the sitting room. I find my girlfriend sleeping on the couch with a book in one hand and a tea cup on the coffee table.

I was right.

"Percy…." I hear her mumble out of her partly opened mouth.

"Wise Girl?"

"Percy… stop drooling…" I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. No drool.

"I'm not drooling though." I reply.

"Yeah you are I see it." I muffle a laugh.

_Oh gods, this tea not only knows her out, but it makes her sleep talk._

"Your eyes are closed, so how can you see it?" I ask her.

"My eyes are open, stop drinking gorgon blood. It makes you see things." She tells me.

"It sure did; it made me be able to see all my wonderful memories with you." This makes her asleep mind pause.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain." She may be asleep but I know that came from her heart. I smile and start to lean down close to her.

"I love you too, Wise Girl." I say just as I press my lips onto hers. At first I don't get anything back. Then I start to feel her lips move in sync with my own. I pull back and see her begin to sit up with her eyes open.

Annabeth's awake.

Annabeth's POV

"Hey Seaweed Brain, when did you get here?" I ask him.

"Not long ago. How was your nap?" He gives me one of his lopsided grins that I love.

"Good, I'm sorry about snapping at you earlier at the arts and crafts center." I tell him.

"It's alright Wise Girl; I would've done the same thing but worse. All those kids probably would've had an unexpected bath if I was in your position." He says to me. We just sit there for a few moments, gazing into each other's eyes. Oh, Zeus help, I'm becoming such an Aphrodite girl.

Percy offers his hand to me, I take it and he pulls me up to a standing position.

"Let's go on a walk." He simply states.

We walk past the camp fire, the dining pavilion, the battling arena and the cabins. I know exactly where he is taking me, the beach. We are both silent as we sit down on the sand and gaze at the stars. I see the huntress in the stars, Zoe Nightshade. I give her a silent thank you. Without her, Zeus knows where I would be.

Thunder rumbles in the distance. Scratch that; Zeus doesn't know where I would be.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Percy turn his head towards me, so I do the same. Percy opens his mouth, like he wants to speak; but nothing comes out. A few moments later he gathers himself and starts to talk.

"Annabeth, I don't think you realize exactly how much I love you… I love everything about you, the look you get on your face while you are concentrating, each and every curl, and the dimples in your cheeks." He continues his speech.

"The way that you can't go to bed without a cup of tea, even though we all know that it makes you talk in your sleep. But Wise Girl, those are the conversations that I will keep close to me in my heart."

_Oh Styx, what do I say in my sleep?_

"I love how you look when you are in armor, fighting for your life; the way that you will stand up for your younger siblings. You are perfect to me. And Annabeth, I'm in love with you and all these little things. You may see them as flaws, but I see them as perfections. All these little things add up to you. My perfect Wise Girl. I love you, Annabeth. I want you to know that forever and always."

I'm shocked. I never knew Percy could be this romantic. But I'm also shocked by another thing.

"Percy, have you been listening to One Direction?" I ask him. He totally got this idea from them.

Percy starts to rub his neck, the thing he does when he gets nervous.

"Um, why do you say that?" He asks.

"I don't know, but have you ever heard their song, 'Little Things'?" I ask him. Someone's been caught red handed.

"Come on Annabeth, can't I be a romantic boyfriend for once without getting blamed for listening to One Direction? " He basically whines.

"You're a Larry shipper, aren't you?" I interrogate him.

"Yes." He mumbles quietly. "Oh, I got you dinner, it's in the big house."

"Don't change the subject." I tell him.

"Yes, I'm a directioner. Is there anything wrong with that?" He whispers in my ear. Clearly he doesn't want anyone to know about his gay little secret. Hello blackmail!

I turn my head so that our lips are a few inches apart.

"Nothing, and I love you too Seaweed Brain." I say then close the small gap in-between myself and Percy.

If Percy is going to keep acting like this, I can't wait for the next One Direction album to come out.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Reviews are always welcome, even constructive criticism.**

**~XxWonderStruckTSxX**


End file.
